Legends' Rage: Episode 4
In Aaron’s room, Jupico is getting ready to leave for another day’s search for Wolf... Jupico) *Using telepathy* This time I’m going to be gone for a few days. Razeun) Okay. Jupico) *Telepathically speaking* This time we will find him and do whatever it takes to stop him. Razeun) Okay. ( Aaron shifts, facing towards the door and still asleep ) ( Jupico floats over Razeun and looks at Aaron ) Jupico) *Telepathically speaking to Razeun* I’m gone - wake him up after I leave. *Turns towards the window* Razeun) ... ( Jupico’s eyes light up with green flames ) Razeun) ... ( The window opens up, while outlined by a bright green aura ) Razeun) ... ( Jupico floats towards the opened window ) Razeun) Nope. BANG! ( The window slams shut ) Jupico) ... Razeun) Bye *Turns towards Aaron’s clock* It’s those familiar lights...ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ( Jupico slips out through an opened window ) In Mike’s activity filled room, Drarieror silently watches Mike and Burzeator have fun, on a windowsill... Burzeator) Youz canz’t catzchz mez! Mike) Yes I can! Burzeator) *Flies over Mike’s bed* Notz youz! Mike) *Climbs onto his bed* I GO- *A Bakugan flies into Mike’s body* - t...t...*Collapses on bed* Drarieror) Mike! Burzeator) Sleepez hezadz! ( The Bakugan comes out of Mike’s body ) Drarieror) Ghostaloid... ( Ghostaloid floats away ) Burzeator) I GOT...IZ MEANZ, IZ GOTZ YOUZZZZZ! *Charges towards Ghostaloid* ( The ghostly Bakugan goes through the wall ) Burzeator) SHEEEEEEEEEEEETZ! *Tries, slowing down, but crashes into the wall* Drarieror) ... ( Burzeator bounces off the wall ) ( The window behind Drarieror opens ) Drarieror) Finally, Jupico, finally. ( Burzeator falls onto Mike’s bed beside Mike ) Jupico) *Telepathically speaking* Get moving, we cannot waste anymore time. Drarieror) Okay, Oldy. *Rolls out of opened window* ( Jupico’s eyes return to normal ) ( The window closes ) ( Drarieror comes out of his ball form, followed by Jupico coming out of her ball form and landing on Drarieror ) Jupico) *Telepathically* Elder’s get free rides. Drarieror) *Flies* ... *Flaps wings* By the battlefield, C22 versus Zie; Extremis versus Zephyros has begun. Ice is up on the risers... C22) Ability Activate! Reckless Accident! ( Extremis Helios charges into his opponent ) Extremis) TIME TO SHOW WHO THE BUFF ONE IS! *Runs towards Zephyros* Leorse) *On Ice’s shoulder, watching the brawl* IT’S ME! Leonial) *With Cyclonium on Ice’s other shoulder* No, no, no, no, no. Zephyros) I SMASH! *Takes flight towards Extremis* Zie) Ability Activate! Quick Jet! ( Zephyros has a fast speed boost, which makes him hard to see as he strikes a bakugan in a fast way ) ( Winds generate around Zephyros, causing a blasting “BOOM!” with Zephyros gone ) ( Extremis’ midsection pushes back towards C22, while the rest of his body points towards Zie ) BOOM! ( Wind bursts, sending Extremis flying backwards and landing close to C22 ) Zie) Ability Activate! Razor Slash! ( Zephyros slashes its opponent ) ( Zephyros jumps into the air as his claws grow and get engulfed in winds ) Extremis) *Seeing buff dynamites float* Fly, fly my friends...I SAID SHOO FLY! ( Zephyros falls ) BOOM! Extremis) *The buff dynamites explode* MY BUFFIES...THEY...THEY! *Rolls out of the way* ( Zephyros’ claws crash into the ground, his hand stuck ) C22) Ability Activate! One Point Breakthrough: (Darkus)! ( Extremis changes to darkus and uses his tail to spear the enemy ) ( Zephyros pushes the ground with his free hand, trying to free his other hand ) Extremis) EXXXXXX *Turns to Darkus* TRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Swings tail into Zephyros’ back* ( The Buff Masters’ tail-blade bounces off Zephyros’ back, leaving a small scratch ) Extremis) ... C22) Ability Activate! Laser Precision: (Haos)! ( Extremis changes to haos and conjure a bow made of light ) Extremis) *Turns to Haos* YOU ONCE TOOK AN ARROW *Creates a bow, with an arrow in the middle* To your...*Holds arrow and aims it at Zephyros’ head* Zie) Ability Activate! Zephiorce! ( Winds engulf Zephyros - opponents are knocked back ) Extremis) TO LE CRÁNEO! *Releases arrow* ( The arrow shoot towards Zephyros’ head ) DING! ( The arrow projects off Zephyros’ speed enforced arm ) Extremis) NOT YOUR BRAZ- *Feels the ground shaking under him* WHAT TRICK IS THIS?! YOU AREN’T A MAGICIAN! IT’S AN EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMEEE AND I MEAN EXTREEEEEEEEE-''' '''BOOM! ( Winds explode with brown smoke rising into the air - Zephyros becomes engulfed in winds, while the ground is cratered and Extremis flies backwards in a 360 frenzy ) C22) ...Ability Activate! Flaring Extreme: (Pyrus)! ( Extremis changes to pyrus, charges a ball of fire above his head and throws it ) Extremis) EX EX *Turns to Pyrus* EX EX EX *Spits out a growing fireball* TREEEEEEE *Fireball continues to get larger* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *Blue flames begin to outline the fiery-orange fireball* EEEEEEEEEMEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Spikes the fireball with his tail* ( The fireball shoots towards Zephyros; it gains momentum and the center turns white and expands ) Zie) NOW! NOW! NOW! ABILITY ACTIVATE! ABILITY ACTIVATE! NOW! NOW! NOW! NO! ABILITY ACTIVATE! QUICK JET! ( Zephyros has a fast speed boost, which makes him hard to see as he strikes a bakugan in a fast way ) ( Zephyros’ arms swing, dispersing the surrounding winds, thus dispersing the brown smoke also ) Extremis) *Head pointing to the ground* ...SCREW YOUR TOTAL BOREDOM! BOOM! ( With the boom, Zephyros disappears ) Extremis) *Head pointing to the ceiling* Better! ( A figure shaped like Zephyros forms in the fireball’s center ) ( The fireball disperses except for the white Zephyros figure, that heads towards Extremis ) C22) Ability Activate! Sun Spot: (Pyrus)! ( After changing to Pyrus, Extremis creates a bubble like shield around himself ) Extremis) THIS SHOULD STOP YOUR WEAKNESS! *Bangs on chest, releasing flames that turn into a bubble like shield around his body* BANG! ( The Zephyros outline crashes into Extremis’ shield, leaving a few cracks ) Zie) HIT HIM! HIT HIM NOW! Extremis) ... C22) Ability Act-''' '''BANG! ( Zephyros flies into Extremis’ shield ) ( Extremis’ shield shatters when Zephyros makes impact ) ( Zephyros’ shoulder slams into Extremis’ stomach, while he pushes Extremis towards the risers ) In the risers... Leorse) ...THE ARSE KICKER IS DONE WITH THIS! *Rolls away* Magmius Leonial) Where you going, my apprentice? ( Leorse keeps on rolling away ) Leonial) ANSWER YOUR SUPERIOR! Ice) Let him go, Leonial. You’re definitely not superior to anyone here anyways. Leonial) Really?! I COULD HU-''' '''Preptoroid) Someone need a lawyer? Leonial) Lawyers are stupid. Preptoe, bow down to your superior! Weolin) YO-YOU THINK OF MY FRIEND LIKE THAT?! WHY DON’T I ROUGH THAT BODY OF YOURS! Leonial) And hurt your superior? No, no, no. Weolin) TH-THEN I’LL HAVE TO KILL YOU, MY RAT FELLOW! Preptoroid) *Shocked* … *Excited* Lawsuits! Back into the brawl... Zie) Ability Activate! Aerial Crash! ( Zephyros flies into the air, doing a complete circle, and slams his body into his opponent ) ( Zephyros’ body switches from the risers and now points towards the ceiling ) C22) Ability Activate! Life Exchange: (Haos)! ( Extremis turns to Haos, then drains a opponents’ health, then gives it to himself or an ally ) ( Extremis gathers his strength and forces his way into changing to Haos ) ( Zephyros gets closer and closer to the ceiling ) ( A white aura outlines Zephyros’ body ) ( Extremis drains Zephyros’ energy for himself ) ( Zephyros suddenly turns towards the ground ) Zie) DIE, EVIL EXTREMIS! Extremis) TOTALLY EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! C22) Ability Activate! Buffuplex! ( Using a pro-wrestling move, Extremis Helios grabs his opponent and suplexes them to the ground ) Zie) LIKE THAT’LL WORK! ( Extremis’ left arm puts Zephyros into a headlock, as he uses all his strength and forces Zephyros unable to block the move ) Zie) BOO! C22) YAY! Extremis) BUFF YOU! BANG! ( Zephyros’ back crashes into the ground, before Extremis takes a gentle landing to his back ) ( Extremis bridges over Zephros’ body ) Extremis) *Slowly stands up, while lifting Zephyros up* EXTREME-O-BUFFSTER! *Lifts Zephyros back into the air in a vertical position* Zie) Ability Activate! Quick Jet! ( Zephyros has a fast speed boost, which makes him hard to see as he strikes a bakugan in a fast way ) ( Winds wrap around Zephyros’ body, increasing his speed ) C22) Spike him! Ability Activate! Dive Bo -''' '''Extremis) I’VE GOT THIS! *Jumps into the air* ( Zephyros pushes Extremis, making the Buff One lose his balance ) ( A vicious Bakugan crashes into Zephyros’ body, changing Zephyros’ position ) BANG! ( Extremis and Zephyros crash onto the ground heads first ) ( Leorse stands with a foot on both of their heads ) Leorse) SKULL CRUSHING, ARSE KICKING, SKULLERSE CRUSICKING - LEORSE DESTROYS! ''Legends' Rage: Episode 4 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Legends' Rage: Episode 5 Category:Legends' Rage Category:Jupico Category:Razeun Category:Aaron Category:Burzeator Category:Mike Category:Ghostaloid Category:Drarieror Category:C22Helios Category:Renardy Category:Extremis Helios Category:Leorse Category:Magmius Leonial Category:Torrent Cyclonium Category:Zephyros Category:Preptoroid Category:Weolin